


hearts thumping under the bass

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (maryse), Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Brief homophobia, Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduce and destroy. </p>
<p>It's a simple enough mission. One Isabelle's done countless times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts thumping under the bass

Seduce and destroy. 

It's a simple enough mission. One Isabelle's done countless times before. Only, usually the destruction comes quick, once Alec and Jace are near. Dancing for a few demons before smiting them from earth is something Izzy can do comfortably. A fellow shadowhunter on the other hand…

It feels like it _should_ be easy. Valentine's followers weren't worthy of being called shadowhunters once they joined him. There's a voice in the back of her head that sounds like Hodge, and she ignores it- he's different, special, he chose to be good again. The file shouldn't feel so heavy, shouldn't be so hard to open. 

When her mother gave it to her, she said, “At least your proclivities might be of use.” 

It's the nicest thing she's ever said about Izzy also liking girls, but it still doesn't ease the knot in her throat. When she finally opens it, she recognizes the girl in the file, one only a few years older than herself. Tall, dark, and gorgeous, she's entirely her type. 

Midori. 

Midori: Valentine supporter, presumably holding information worth extracting, her new target. Rogue shadowhunters were never easy to capture alive and whole; they must think her flight risk is high if they're willing to send Izzy to play seductress over more experienced fighters. 

Midori: a wonderful dancer, an even better kisser, her latest hookup. Izzy had thought about trying to find her again, but they hadn't exchanged more information than their first names and it seemed silly to hang around one club hoping her mystery woman would show up again. (Izzy still went the next night, hung around the bar more than danced, but Midori never showed.)

Izzy wonders if her mother somehow knew she was already acquainted with her, hell- if _Midori_ knew who she was kissing that night in the shadows, neon lightstreams flashing out of the corner of their eyes, bass thumping loud enough to be felt in every breath. Her stomach turns at the thought of finding her again to tease information out of her, to eventually hand her over to the Clave. If Midori's lucky, once they're done with her mind, she'll be stripped of her runes only. 

Isabelle doesn't like it. She doesn't like it one bit, and what's worse- she can't think of a better plan. Because if Midori really _is_ in the Circle, if Valentine is back… 

She has to do it. If she doesn't someone else will, someone with far less delicate methods. At least this way, Midori will get out unharmed if the Valentine rumors are false. She should be feeling thankful that she already has an in with the target, and she pushes down the queasiness. Changing into her favorite red dress and silver strappy heels doesn't give her the usual pre-mission boost, and she heads out to the club they met at. 

Izzy doesn't find her that night, nor the following one. It's a bittersweet relief, and she hopes somehow the next time they meet, it's on even ground. (Late at night, she dares to dream that the informant was mistaken, that another shadowhunter has stolen Midori's identity. That there's still hope.)


End file.
